The Fallen Ones
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Welcome to San Paro. One of the most dangerous cities in the world. For years, wars have been fought on the streets, two opposing factions fighting for their own freedom; for a chance to change San Paro. But after this little outbreak, it doesn't matter what faction wins anymore. It doesn't matter who's top dog. All that matters is survival. Welcome to San Paro. Welcome to Hell.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I need something to take my mind off of things, so why not a story? Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Hey. It's a story about killing zombies and surviving. There's gonna be violence and whole bunch of swearing. Don't like, don't read. Simple. For those who adore it (I love you), enjoy the story!**

**The Fallen Ones**

**~Prologue~**

_Gumball let out a content sigh, arms hooked around Rabbit, who was cuddling into his chest. His head rested atop hers, right hand sliding up her back and tangling in her short hair, a smile spreading across his face._

"_Morning, shorty," he whispered once he saw the girl's eyes start to open. "Sleep well?"_

"_Mhm," she groaned softly, looking up into his golden eyes, which seem to glow with pure happiness. "What time is it?"_

"_Don't know, don't care," he replied, gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "We're gonna go meet Birth, Chiro, and Javez at the Asylum tonight, and it's still morning. Who gives a fuck what time it is?"_

_She just giggled a bit, gently slapping his chest and wriggling out of bed. _

"_We can't hibernate, G," she told him, stumbling out of their room and leaving the blue-haired male to whine. "That's not healthy!"_

"_But I like sleeping!" he called after her, finally sitting up. "And I like holding you, dammit! Get back in this bed!"_

"_You don't have complete control over me, G!" He sighed, throwing off the covers and slowly getting out of bed. He slowly pulled on his shorts, yawning as he did so. He was going to get her back for leaving. _

_When he got into the kitchen, Rabbit was at the counter, a sandwich in front of her nearly finished. He smiled, walking up behind the girl and wrapping his arms around, head resting on her shoulder._

"_That for me, babe?" he asked, feeling her twitch in surprise._

"_Bullshit," she giggled, the smile dropping from his face. "You want something, you gotta make it yourself."_

"_So mean~," he whined, nuzzling his face into her neck. She giggled a bit more, gently pushing him away and taking the sandwich. _

"_You'll get used to it!" He rolled his eyes, following her to the couch. No, he wasn't going to make his own. He knew Rabbit would share, anyways. _

_Three minutes later, and Rabbit was giving into her boyfriend's plea. Wanting it to end, she gave him half, pouting slightly. He thanked her, happily eating. She expected something good to happen later, which he promised her. Knowing Gumball, they were probably going to be chased by enforcers afterward. _

"_You know I love you, shorty," the blue-haired male spoke softly, wrapping his arms around the girl once they finished their food, pulling her onto his lap. _

"_Yeah, I know," She smiled, pecking his lips so quick he thought it didn't even happen. This caused him to whine._

"_Rabbit~" He hid his face in her neck, hearing her squeal slightly. "That's not fair!"_

"_Life's not fair!"_

"_Don't you dare act like Birth!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do."_

_Before she knew it, Rabbit was laying on the couch, Gumball hovering over her, smiling like a madman. He leaned down, lips connecting with hers so perfectly like all of the times before. Such a familiar taste and feel, the G-King could never get enough. Kissing his girl was amazing, but spending time with her was even better. Connection, bonding, just the two of them together, it was always exhilarating. _

"_God, I fucking love you," Gumball spoke once they broke apart, his smile so wide it seemed to hurt his cheeks._

"_Love you, too, G," Rabbit replied softly, cheeks practically painted red. _

**.-'XXX'-.**

The bitter wind seemed to backhand Gumball as he walked down the street, even his hoodie not being able to protect him. He shivered, walking around the asylum, ACT44 in hand. His golden eyes scanned every inch.

"Gumball! C'mon, man! I don't think anything's out here anymore!" Birth's voice was what caught his attention. With one more glance around, he followed his friend back into the old building.

"Four fuckin' months," he snarled, looking at the remaining G-Kings. Chiro, Javez, Rabbit, Kolima, and Harmon. "And we've lost most of the Gs."

"We have to get over it," Birth sighed, sitting around the small fire with the others. "We can't stop life just because they're gone."

"They would want us to move on, anyways," Kolima chimed in softly. Gumball frowned, sitting next to Rabbit and wrapping an arm around her.

"This is all just fucked up," he sighed, looking into the flames. "These things don't belong here. Only in movies and video games!"

"They're here now," Chiro spoke, his voice soft and hoarse. "Nothing we can do except protect each other."

"We just have to be smart and stay hidden," Harmon told them, looking out towards the open window which lacked any glass. "Stay stocked up on ammo and look out for one another."

They all agreed, though Rabbit had been worried about people other than them. Three enforcers, and seven other people from a different gang. Well, to be honest, only three. The other four weren't too much of her concern. But the other three? God, she worried about them so much. Even the enforcers. She knew she couldn't sneak away to see them, though. Gumball was always by her side, along with Birth, and sometimes even Harmon. The only thing she had to communicate with them was their phones. And sometimes, that wouldn't even work. She just thanked God that Byron, one of her friends in the other gang, was able to keep on power. Of course, no one used too many lights at night. They didn't want to attract those things that lurked in every corner.

The asylum was actually split up into three sections. The enforcers, Devil Dog, LaRocha and Shadow, had the top floor. The three were always patrolling up there, often making sure nothing got into their little domain. The second floor belonged to the Blood Roses, the seven other people who rarely talked to the G-Kings. They just lived life, surviving on whatever smarts they had, and what little food they had left. And the last floor, which was a bit scary at times in Rabbit's opinion, belonged to the G-Kings. In all, there were seventeen survivors. And these seventeen stayed in their own gangs, not wanting anything to do with the others.

Darkness. Everyone was asleep, except for Devil Dog, Seung, and Birth. The red-eyed G-King watched his friends sleep. They were all huddled together, a couple layers of blankets over them. Gumball was at the end, holding Rabbit close to him, who also had Harmon right by her, Chiro behind Harmon, Javez next to him, and Kolima being the one to end their line. He sighed quietly. Arlon, Bonita, Terri, Veronika Lee, Shift, Zombie, Grayson. They were all gone. The only that remained were these six. All of the other G-Kings were dead.

"Sweet dreams, you guys," he whispered, looking back out into the quiet world. "Let's hope one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Ones**

**~Chapter 1~**

That fucking screech. It never got old, in her opinion. God, that was the only sign that they were close; that she had to speed up.

How many bullets had she wasted? How many arrows, grenades, and throwing knives? How much blood layered her sword and body? How long had she been alone?

Being abandoned while on a mission was a bitch move, in her opinion, but after seeing many other Gs that were left behind, she figured Arlon did it for the good of the gang. She just wished her friend would've stayed behind with her. She was alone now, only being accompanied by her weapons and mind.

"_We're G-Kings!"_ Chiro had said once before to her. _"Even when we're all separated, we're still together! Nothing can ever split us all apart."_

That skater had always been by her side, along with the others, but Chiro seemed to stay the most. He was the one who gave her the tattoos she had today. He was the one who taught her how to skateboard when they went to New Cross to harass Gumball and Rabbit. He was the one who gave her a home when she was kicked out her own. He was the one who truly cared.

When she noticed Arlon, Harmon, Gumball, or even Birth weren't at their normal post, she went off to find Chiro. She knew she couldn't rely on Rabbit, seeing as how the girl was always moving around San Paro. But when she got to the tattoo shop, Chiro wasn't anywhere to be found. Just a note on the front door saying: _'Out of Business. Be safe and good luck'_. At first, she didn't know what to make of it. Chiro was always tattooing or hanging around, waiting for someone to drop by. Now he was gone?

That was when she noticed Shift sprinting after her, eyes completely white and blood pouring from her mouth, an inhuman scream escaping her bloody lips. The G-King was also missing her mask that covered half of her face. And as she got closer, a gunshot sounded, Shift falling to the ground, a bullet hole in her head.

How many others did she have to kill? Homicide, Double B, Terri, along with countless others who she didn't even know the names of. A few enforcers and maybe even a Blood Rose or two. They all came after her; they all had the same traits that Shift had. And they suffered the same fate.

Survival was key, she knew that. Rabbit listened to Javez, always taking his saying: _'Gotta keep movin'. Don't let 'em get a fix on you. You stop, you're dead.'_ Now, she followed that rule. She continuously ran throughout San Paro in search of others. She found some citizens, but they all got themselves killed. Fucking idiots. She figured it was best to stay alone. Everyone slowed her down and nearly got her killed. Traveling alone was safe, easy, quick and quiet.

How she ended up at the asylum, she didn't know. She didn't care, either. No undead inside the gates for now. The herd that followed her was about to fill up the area in a matter of a minute, though, and she knew she had to find somewhere to hide. Almost out of ammo and arrows, and her throwing knives had ran out long ago. Maybe she could find someone dead in there and take their things. Not exactly nice, but who cared? She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

When she entered those gates, along with those zombies close behind, someone opened fire. She wasn't sure who it was, but she didn't care. They weren't aiming for her, and she knew that.

Bullet after bullet, those damned things fell and she was closer to being free. That's when she found her saviors. A Blood Rose with icy blue eyes and red hair. She knew him all too well. He barely knew her. An enforcer with a familiar tiger mask. She barely knew him, only heard stories from Rabbit. He knew about her, though. Said G-King often talked about her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked once no one was left standing. Devil Dog watched for a moment, before moving back inside the building so he wasn't leaning out the window.

"What does it look like?" she snarled her reply, glaring at him. "I'm trying to find a place to stay so I don't die!"

Before Jeung could even get a snarky remark out of his mouth, he noticed her hoodie. The G-King symbol was on her right shoulder, not too big, but big enough to see. Now he was pissed. Those G-Kings had another member still alive? God, he should have let her die.

"Who else is in here?" she asked, her sapphire eyes glistening with hate as she stared at him longer.

"Why not find out for yourself?" His voice was low and dangerous; she could almost see venom dripping from the words that spilled out. He lashed his hand out, grasping her white hair and wrapping it around his knuckles, making her cry out in both surprise, anger, and a bit of pain. He practically dragged her into the asylum, the Blood Roses watching. Charlotte was laughing, Suji was in shock, Seung looked like he was about ready to get up and beat his cousin, Fox didn't care, and Byron was working on something, telling Jeung to stop before he got his ass beat. The other was just sitting in the corner, watching quietly. No one moved though. No one tried helping. A closer look and the poor G-King saw that Suji's leg was cut, wrapped in bandages that still leaked with blood. Seung, too, had his ankle wrapped up, wrist also stained with blood, but he didn't look as bad as Suji. Fox, though. The little fucker wasn't harmed in any way. He just sat there, watching.

"Hey! I got you guys something!" Jeung snarled once he reached the bottom of the stairs, removing his hand from the soft snow white locks and pushing her down the rest of the way. His outburst woke Chiro first, then Birth. And before you knew it, the two males, and Rabbit who had also been startled awake, were all jumping up and running at Jeung. Harmon and Javez were the ones who caught her shoulders, making sure she didn't face plant into the dusty floor below.

"I'll kill you the next I see you, you fucking bastard!" Rabbit's voice was loud; the enforcers probably heard the promise. Jeung just flipped her off, going back to his own gang. Hate burned inside of the G-King, but Birth gently laid a hand on her shoulder, leading her back. The girl had all this pent-up energy. He knew she had to do something to get rid of it, so why not kill something? Gumball rarely let her out anymore.

"Teddy!" Chiro's hoarse voice still sounded so soothing to the white-haired girl. He was next to her in a few seconds, arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. "Are you okay? Fuck, I'm so sorry I didn't find you before we left!"

She looked up into Chiro's eyes, her sapphire orbs locked with his dark brown ones. God, it had been at least four months since she had seen him. His eyes were still soft; touch still gentle. She nodded, the Mexican helping her to her feet, allowing for her to dust off the little dirty partials that was now attached to her. Upon dusting herself off, she noticed something was missing. Her beloved weapons.

"I'll be back," she sighed, turning her heels to walk out of the room, Rabbit close behind her as Gumball practically demanded she returned.

Up the stairs and out the door. A quick trip for Rabbit, seeing as Jeung was going through Teddy's weapons, loading more ammo into the empty pistols and rifle. Body tense and that's all the younger G-King needed to see before she ran back to the gang, calling for Chiro and Gumball to help.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Teddy snarled as she approached the Blood Rose. "That's_ mine._"

"Not anymore, you little G-King bitch," he sneered, watching as the fire seen to grow in her eyes. "This belongs to me now!"

Before Jeung knew it, Teddy was throwing a powerful right hook to his jaw, knocking him backwards and out cold. She grabbed her things, walking back to the asylum, seeing Chiro, Rabbit, and a laughing Gumball.

"Jesus, Teddy!" Rabbit spoke, a smile breaking out. "I thought you would've shot the hell outta him!"

"Heh. Surprise," she chuckled, walking back to the gang. Gumball took Rabbit to the fire, holding her in his lap and telling her how he didn't want her to leave the asylum ever again.

"Hey, Teddy!" Harmon called to the white-haired girl. "What happened to your hoodie? Even we still have out clothes in tact!"

"What?" She looked down, frowning when she saw the large tear in the material. With a small sigh she left the group, hearing the small murmurs of questions coming from the others. She walked down the empty hall the asylum had. Old footsteps. She knew the others didn't go back here often. Why would they?

Removing a brick or two and Teddy was pulling out a spare hoodie, exactly the same to the one she had ripped.

"Damn, Teddy!" Chiro's voice caught her attention, making her turn around as she slipped on the hoodie. "How many of those things do you got?"

"Thousands," she giggled, leaving the old one behind as she walked back to the group. "Just in case this ever happens!"

The Mexican smiled, pulling her into another hug, looking back at the others. They were all around the fire, joking and laughing, trying to get their minds off of all this bullshit.

"You know I love you, right?" he spoke, voice soft and barely audible. She looked up at him, only to have his lips press to hers softly. Her face lit up, but it was amazing.

"I love you, too," she replied once Chiro moved away.

"I'm still sorry we left without you."

"Don't worry. I'm back now."

Walking back to the group, Teddy found that Rabbit was sitting by the door, a familiar ALIG 762 in her hands, a couple grenades scattered by her side.

"You sure you'll be fine tonight, bunny?" Birth asked, watching as the girl nodded.

"As long as Harmon can trade off with me, then yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, smiling back at Harmon. Teddy saw him wink. Birth didn't. Chiro didn't. And neither did Javez, Gumball, or Kolima. But she did.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go to bed then," Birth yawned, stretching his limbs. "Night, you guys!"

"Night!"

Everyone slept close to each other. Gumball, Birth, Chiro, Teddy, Javez, Kolima, and lastly Harmon. Rabbit watched them for a little bit, before poking her head out into the hallway. Soft shuffling of feat. She could only smile as she looked back at the sleeping Harmon.

"Thank you, Benjamin."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Fallen Ones**

**~Chapter 2~**

"We can't keep doing this, Rabbit," Harmon's voice was quiet, nearly inaudible. "Someone's gonna find out eventually."

"Just until we leave, Harmon," she replied, wrapping her arms around him in a short hug. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be safe. If anything happens, just scream and I'll come runnin'," With a smile and a small thank you, Rabbit jogged off upstairs, leaving the G-King to stand guard. He prayed nothing would happen to her. Gumball would chop his head off if anything happened to that girl.

Suji slowly opened his eyes, groaning quietly as he sat up. His leg still hurt like all hell. Upon looking around, he noticed something. Seung was leaning against the wall in the far corner, a certain little female being held in his arms.

"You might wanna keep an eye out for your friend," Suji could hear Seung's faint voice, along with a small chuckle. "As much as I love seeing Jeung getting knocked out, I heard them saying something about getting rid of her."

"She can handle herself," Rabbit replied, equally quiet. "Besides, I'd kill them before they got to her. The Gs wouldn't let anything happen to her, and Chiro's gonna be an overprotective fuck if they try getting near her."

"I'm just saying, Rabbit. Just watch her," Suji frowned. Yeah, he had heard Charlotte and Jeung talking about Teddy, but he didn't hear them say anything about killing her off.

"I gotcha," she giggled before they finally stood up, dusting themselves off. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course! Goodbye, Rabbit," With one last hug and goodbye, the G-King left quietly. He glanced over, finding that Seung was picking up his gun and going back to guarding the entrance like he was doing before Suji had fallen asleep. So, that's why he wanted to keep guard so badly.

Harmon hugged Rabbit when she returned, asking what happened.

"He told me Jeung and Charlotte are planning to kill Teddy," she hissed out. The male let out a low growl.

"We'll make sure they won't," he told her, looking back at the white-haired girl. "Other than that, did Seung tell you anything else?"

"Yeah. They're planning on leaving tomorrow night," she replied, and a flash of hate was visible in his eyes in the dim light from the fire. "He said Jeung was planning on trying to sneak in and take our ammo."

"We need to leave before them. We'll head back into San Paro, grab whatever we need, and then leave to somewhere else."

"You know, Harmon… I'm still worried about-"

"I know… You got five minutes to go warn him, you hear me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Hurry back."

Rabbit let out a small squeal, hugging her friend before running off. He shook his head, looking back at the rest of the gang. Gumball was gritting his teeth, hands curled into tight fists. Yeah. Rabbit better hurry back before this psycho woke up and found her missing.

"What are you doing here, Rabbit?" LaRocha's voice was so foreign to her now. She hadn't heard it in so long.

"Nice to see you, too, man," she giggled, walking forward. "Look, Jeung's planning on leaving tomorrow night. He's taking the Blood Roses with him and-"

"Why should I care?" he interrupted, crossing his arms. "Why should I even listen to you? If I remember correctly, you left me back at the Waterfront before this shit started. You lied to me, Rabbit! Why should I trust you now?"

"He's going to be barging in here, shooting you, Devil Dog, and Shadow," she continued, ignoring every word he had just said. "I don't care if you'll be ready. He'll throw a grenade in here, he'll do something. I want you guys to leave before tomorrow night."

"You still haven't answered my question," he grumbled.

"Because if I didn't care enough about you, I wouldn't have told you," she told him, patients wearing thin. "I would've left with the G-Kings and let you three die. But instead, here I am, risking my life and my friend's life to help you."

The enforcer admired her eyes. The dull moonlight made her pale skin look blue. He had to admit, he did miss the girl. All those years ago, they were actually pretty good friends when not going against each other. Rabbit had this thing to her. She seemed to be okay in everyone's book… well, he knew except for Jeung and Charlotte, but they were assholes anyway.

"We'll be gone by tomorrow's end," he finally spoke, making her smile. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully, only to have him shrug.

"Maybe. We'll see," She walked forward, both sharing a warm hug. God, her arms were freezing. She smiled up at him, before turning her heels and walking away.

"Hey, Rabbit!"

She ceased her walking, looking back at him. "It's nice to see you again."

She smiled, nodding her head. LaRocha leaned against the wall, arms crossed once more as he looked at the other two enforcers, who were still sleeping peacefully. Noon. They would pack their shit and leave at noon tomorrow. No objections.

When Rabbit returned, she found that the only people awake were Gumball and Harmon. And currently, Gumball had Harmon in a headlock.

"Gumball, stop!" she cried out, making him jerk his head up to look at her, his golden eyes filled with rage.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" he growled, shoving Harmon away. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

"I'm okay," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to worry."

"Of course I do," He walked over, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the fire. Harmon frowned, seeing Rabbit send him a 'sorry' look. He shrugged, sitting by the door and watching Gumball lay down with his girl, arms wrapped tightly around her body. He sighed. Gumball was way too protective.

The next morning, Harmon told everyone that today was the day they had to go. Questions occurred, but he quickly silenced them.

"We have to leave before nightfall," he spoke, earning himself weird looks.

"What's wrong, man?" questioned Javez, tilting his head and blinking his tired eyes. "What's the hurry?"

"Don't ask, please," Harmon shot Rabbit a slightly worried look. Their eyes met for a split second. He could see the worry and slight hate in her hazel eyes, but she didn't keep their gaze locked for long. "Just do it."

With a tired whine from the Mexican, he got to work on packing up their things and grabbing their keys.

"Rabbit, do you know what's going on?" Birth asked, grabbing his friend's arm gently. She looked at him, before shaking her head. The red-eyed male frowned.

Hours passed. The enforcers were already gone. G-Kings were almost done. Jeung was growing angry.

"We have to go now," he sighed, looking back at the gang.

"Suji can barely walk," Seung spoke, glaring at his cousin. "And I don't think he'll get far."

"Then we'll leave him behind," he hissed, looking at the poor Asian. "I'm not getting held behind just because someone's injured."

"Fuck you, Jeung," he spoke calmly, shock running through each Blood Rose who heard him. "I'm tired of hearing you talk shit about everyone. You are no better."

"Wanna say that again, motherfucker?" he asked, taking threatening steps towards the DJ. "I'll cut that other leg of yours!"

"Stay the hell away from him," Byron grabbed the other male's shoulder, grip harsh and probably bruising. Once he shoved him away, both he and Seung stood closer to Suji. "We're staying with him and making sure he's able to walk. Whoever wants to leave can."

Jeung and Charlotte glared at the three, though it faded as Fox and Chris, the mute Blood Rose, walked to stand by them. Byron's hands curled into tight fists, but he refused to fight them.

"Fine. Leave, you bastards," he snarled, glaring at them. They were ready, so the four didn't need to stay any longer. No goodbye. No nothing. They just left. Seung turned to look down at Suji, who just sat there.

"You didn't have to stay," he spoke, voice soft but thankful.

"We're not leaving you, Suji," Seung told him, before crouching down to his level. "Just say when you feel ready to go!"

He smiled slightly, nodding his head. Byron just stood there, arms crossed and teeth clenched.

"Assholes," he snarled out quietly. Seung shook his head.

"No use in getting angry," he spoke, nodding his head towards the corner near the back of the large room. "We still have our cars. We can get back without them."

Byron still held his rage. He wanted to punch something. Really, he wanted to kill someone. But Seung and Suji were off the list. Maybe-

"Where's the rest of you guys?" The sound of Gumball's voice made the three look over. All of the G-Kings stood there, eyes wandering this way and that, trying to find the other members. Suji let out a quiet whimper when he noticed them carrying their guns, ready to shoot at whatever moved.

"Why would you want to know?" Seung asked, voice low like a threat.

"It was just a question, my friend," he chuckled, fiddling with the golden ACT44 in his hand. "No reason to get all angry~"

"Can we go now?" Rabbit asked, voice sounding in a hurry as she tapped her foot. "I wanna leave! C'mon, they're not a threat!"

Gumball glared at the three, golden eyes glistening with hate and... Happiness?

"Yeah, babe," He smiled down at the female. With one last glance at the remaining Blood Roses, the G-Kings left, Rabbit giving them an apologetic look.

"There goes your little friend, Seung," Byron hissed out, glaring at the leaving people. "I fucking hate how she betrayed us twice."

"She doesn't want to make anyone mad," Suji spoke, biting his lip when Byron looked down at him. He couldn't see it, but he knew his friend's eyes held complete rage.

"Well, she is," he snarled out. Seung looked out the door, white eyes fixed on nothing at all. His mind wandered to something, but he couldn't exactly comprehend what. Perhaps it was something he would have to find later.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Fallen Ones**

**~Chapter 3~**

Suji whined quietly as he limped out to the Patriot Vegas. Byron was already in the car, having it ready to go.

"You okay?" Seung asked as he opened the car door, helping his friend inside. Suji nodded, giving the Blood Rose a smile.

"Hai. Arigatou, Seung," With a nod of his own, Seung shut the door and waved goodbye as Byron started to drive off. He let out a small sigh, taking a glance back at the asylum.

"_I'm your cousin! I was loyal to you all throughout our childhood! We have the same blood, but you decide to help that little whore over me?!"_

"_I love her more than I do you, Seung. Just accept the fact that I used to you when we were children."_

"_No. You just woke up one morning and thought you were perfect; thought you were a God! Well, you're nothing, Jeung. And when your time comes, I hope I'll be close enough to see your downfall."_

God, the memory of that almost hurt. That was over three months ago. The asylum was still crawling with those things. Both Seung and Charlotte were in trouble. Of course, Seung's situation was worse, having run out of ammo and grenades. He called for his cousin, who was closest. The others were already inside. God, Charlotte was fine. Backed into a corner, yeah, but she wasn't surrounded like he was. And that bastard helped that little bitch. How did he manage to escape without being killed? Javez. The G-King would never admit it to anyone else, but he knew. Seung actually confronted the male that night, thanking him.

"_Well, I couldn't leave you to die out there! I am still a human being! That would've been fucked up!"_ Javez had said with a large smile as he patted Seung's shoulder. _"You might be a Blood Rose, but we're all in this together, now! Too bad the others don't wanna gang together so we can have a better advantage against those fuckers."_

"Thanks, Javez," Seung muttered, a small smile forming behind that desert mask. He got into the black and red Patriot Vegas, starting the engine. He could only hope that the inner parts of San Paro weren't too bad.

**.-'XXX'-.**

_Chiro's Tattoo Parlor_. Teddy looked at the little shop, a smile on her face.

"Heh. I remember the first time I met Chiro," Rabbit spoke, slowly walking up behind her friend, hazel eyes scanning over the poor parlor. "He said he liked living the quiet life; liked the regular customers he got. He knew their money was good and that they wouldn't be starting things that would follow _him_ home later. He didn't know me; didn't know what I was capable of. Said I better behave around him or he'd kick my ass, ya know?"

"Doesn't really sound like Chiro," she replied, watching as her friend picked the lock.

"Well, Chiro doesn't like people messing his shit up," she continued with a small smile. "That's why I liked him. He never gave me a reason to see him as a threat."

"You mean friend way, right?" she asked, eyes narrowing at her friend. The girl only laughed.

"Fuck yeah I do!" She looked back at her, hazel eyes showing disgust in the male. "He's not exactly my type, man. Besides, like I said, he likes the quiet life. I'm not about that. I like making noise!"

_Snap_

"FUCK!" Rabbit jumped to her feet, head hanging down. "Fucking thing broke! Goddammit! Fuck it! We're breaking this shit!"

"Rabbit-"

Too late. The girl's boot was already smashing through the glass, the little pieces falling to the ground.

"There we go!" Rabbit giggled, stepping inside, Teddy basically lecturing her about how stupid that was. The zombies could've heard them, she could've cut her leg, etc. The hazel-eyed girl just shut her out, grabbing any extra ammo or grenades she could find. Teddy grabbed his old skateboard, before looking over at the desk behind her. A picture sat there, a red frame holding it in place. She remembered this picture. All of the G-Kings, who were higher in rank anyway, all gathered around for a picture. Arlon, Bonita, and Harmon were in the front, arms around each other. Grayson, Shift, Veronika Lee, Zombie, Double-B, Kolima, Gumball, and Rabbit were behind them. Mikey, Birth, Javez, Terri, Chiro, and Teddy were in the back. All of them were at the Waterfront, smiling, laughing. Such a happier time it was back then, and brighter too. Now, the sun seemed dimmer, as the sky was tinted red.

"C'mon, Teddy!" whined Rabbit, bringing the girl back to reality. "I wanna go now!"

"Haha! Calm down!" She grabbed the picture frame, gently putting it into her hoodie's pocket. They then left, being careful not to cut themselves on the glass. "That was still a stupid move, Rabbit!"

"Shut up!" came the quick reply, the girl snapping her head around to glance at her friend, both smiling.

**Meanwhile**

"Gumball! Jesus Christ, sit down!" Birth cried, looking over at his friend. "She'll be fine! She'll be back soon!"

"How do you know nothing's going to get her?" questioned the skater, glaring back at him. "How do you know she's not gonna slip up and one of those damn things are gonna kill her?!"

"Teddy wouldn't let that happen, homie," Javez chimed in, having the male snap his head towards him. "You know they got each others back! They'll be fine!"

Before Gumball could get another word out, the door to the little hotel room was flung open, the two girls walking in.

"'Sup, fuckers!" greeted Rabbit, who was in Gumball's arms in less than three seconds.

"Thank God you're okay," he spoke softly, pulling back to look at her with a smile.

"Pssh. I'm too awesome to die," she giggled, leaning up to peck his lips.

"Where's Chiro and Harmon?" Teddy asked, looking around. "In another room?"

"Nah. They're out making sure this place is clear," Javez told the girl, a smile on his face. She nodded, sitting on the empty bed and pulling out the picture she took from Chiro's shop.

"Hey! That the picture we took?" Kolima asked, smiling as he saw the photograph. "Man, I haven't seen that in a long time!"

"Heh. We all lost ours," Birth sighed, red eyes glancing at their smiling faces. "Guess Chiro was lucky enough to keep his."

Javez walked over, peaking at it with a smile.

"I remember that day perfectly!" he chuckled, looking back at his remaining friends. "We were all so happy back then."

"Yeah. This bullshit didn't exist," Gumball grumbled, still holding Rabbit protectively, who was protesting as usual, saying she was okay and she could take care of herself. He just shushed her.

Twenty minutes later, both Harmon and Chiro returned, being welcomed back by the G-Kings. Chiro immediately went over to Teddy, arms wrapping around her and asking if she was hurt and okay. She said she was fine, giving him a kiss.

"She has a thing for you, Chiro!" Rabbit squealed out, pointing at the white-haired girl. "Show him the thing!"

"I was getting to that," Teddy giggled, reaching under the pillow where she had hid his little gift. She pulled out the picture, watching as his dark brown eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. He gently grabbed the photo, almost scared that if he touched it, it would disappear.

"You..." He was at a loss for words. If they were alone, he probably would've cried from happiness. In his whole shop, this was probably his most prized possession. The G-Kings were his family. This was the only thing he had to remember them.

"Surprise!" Teddy's voice was soft; soothing and sweet that made Chiro's heart flutter. He wrapped his arms around her, a smile finally breaking out onto his face.

"Thank you so much," he whispered. God, the grip he had on the girl was tight, but she loved it.

"Aw. How sweet~" Kolima sneered. Had Chiro not have been in such a great mood, he would've let go of Teddy and threw that boy out the window.

"Shut up, Kolima!" _Smack!_ He smiled. Harmon had his back. Fuck yes.

The night came quick. Almost everyone was asleep. The only two awake were Rabbit and Teddy. Both were outside, leaning against the railing and looking up at the bright stars.

"Ya know, I kinda miss getting into little playful fights with Suji," Rabbit spoke softly, a small sigh escaping her lips. "I just wish I could back in time, man."

"Suji?" Teddy questioned, looking over at her friend. "He's a Blood Rose! Don't you miss the days with the G-Kings?"

"Well, yeah, but..." The girl shook her head, looking down at the blood-stained ground below. "The Bloods were fun. Yeah, they had their moments, but I liked being with them."

"_With_ them?" She looked at the girl, sapphire eyes filled with surprise and shock. Rabbit had never really said she hung out with them. Yeah, she said she had spoke to Suji a few times, but that was it. Now she was saying she was _with_ them? "Is that why you're wearing _that_?"

She gestured to her friend's outfit. Blood Rose colors. Rabbit gave a small smile.

"Michael always said I had a place in the gang," she continued, ignoring the girl's surprise. "Said I was a good kid as long as I didn't fuck up too much. Same with Seung. That might be why I disappeared from here before all this shit started."

Before Teddy could say anything, Rabbit was going inside, grabbing her ALIG 762 and coming back out, heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked, following her friend.

"Gonna go find someone," she replied calmly. The white-haired girl lashed her hand out, grabbing her shoulder and keeping her in place.

"You're not going anywhere!" she snapped. Rabbit looked back at her, hazel eyes uncaring.

"You can't hold me back," she spoke, ripping herself away from her friend's grip. "As much as I love being with you guys, Byron, Seung, and Suji are also like my family. And since-"

"They're Blood Roses!" she cried, hoping the girl would see. She didn't. "They're not G-Kings! They hate us!"

"_You,_" she corrected, turning her body to face Teddy. "They hate the G-Kings. In their eyes, I'm still a Blood Rose."

"_Still?_"

"I used to be with them, too. Then I left."

"How-"

"Just tell everyone I said goodbye. I gotta go."

"Rabbit! You're not leaving!"

_BANG!_

Teddy gasped, body stiffing in complete shock. The bullet just missed her arm. Rabbit stood there, Joker RFP-9 in hand.

"See ya, Teddy," she spoke, voice uncaring and stoic. She didn't reply. Just watched the girl walk away. She couldn't do anything. The girl almost fucking shot her! What the hell?!

She must've stood there for another good three minutes, trying to process what just happened. Rabbit fired at her, then left to go find... who? The Blood Roses? Yeah, probably. No one came out after hearing the shot, anyways. They were probably too tired, or had just gotten used to the sound now that they could sleep through it. So, with a deep breath, she turned her heels and went back upstairs and into the room. She glanced over at Gumball. He was asleep on the bed, blankets piled under his arm, replacing Rabbit. Sad, Teddy thought as she laid down by Chiro, who wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened, babe?" he asked tiredly, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Rabbit decided to fuckin' leave," she replied, hearing a confused whine.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"She left. Said she wanted to be with the Blood Roses."

"She'll be back in the morning. She'll come back for Gumball."

"Hope you're right," She wondered if Chiro was right; wondered if the girl would actually return in the morning. If not, how was Gumball going to take it? That psycho loved her so much. He was probably going to start a mini riot when he woke up and found her gone.


End file.
